Si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime
by Hasegawa-Chan
Summary: Sasuke x Shikamaru. Sasuke viens de revenir au village, il doit être surveillé. Rating : M. One Shot


Auteur : hasegawa / elfe noire

Anime : naruto

Couple : sasuke x shikamaru

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ben non il sont toujours pas à moi --'

_pensée_

(Commentaire de l'auteur)

Si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime !!!

_mais ou suis-je ? Ses murs blancs …. Qu'est ce que je fou allongé sur un lit moi ? … je n'arrive pas à me souvenir …_

Sasuke s'assis avec précipitation sur son lit. Tout commençait à lui revenir en mémoire.

Alors qu'il était dans le nouveau reperd d'orochimaru, ils furent attaqués par plusieurs ninja de konoha. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, car le jour précédent presque la totalité des sbire d'orochimaru avait été assassiné par une attaque de l'akatsuki, ce qui faisait que pour se défendre, sasuke, kabuto et orochimaru se retrouvait seul (les seul ninjas restant étant assassiné dès les dix premières minutes, épuisé de la longue bataille qu'ils avaient subit le veille).

Même si ils était 3 orochimaru, kabuto et sasuke s'étaient battus de longues heures, jusqu'à que kabuto ne les trahissent avisant que la situation allait devenir critique. Orochimaru s'était retrouvé seul contre gai, neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino et une dizaine de personnes de l'ANBU, tandis que sasuke devais faire face à sakura, naruto, kakashi sensei et sai.

Il aurait sûrement gagné, contre ses anciens coéquipiers et sai, mais kakashi était quand même un grand ninja … et il n'avait eu aucune chance, vu que son sensei utilisait et commandait à merveille la puissance de sakura, les dessins de sai, et la nouvelle technique de naruto. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le fais qu'il soit projeté contre la falaise par le coup de point de sakura.

Et puis il s'était retrouvé ici, dans cette pièce aux murs blancs. Il reconnut l'hôpital de konoha. Il n'y était déjà allé après le meurtre de ses parents et en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir et s'en était enfuit dès qu'il avait pu. Mais cette fois si c'était bien différent, la dernière fois il avait quelque part ou allé, qui lui disait que sa maison n'avait pas été rasé ? Il avait déjà été étonné d'avoir été ramené à konoha vu que après tout il avait déserté son village ? N'aurait t'il pas du mourir ? Pourquoi avoir été soigné ? Il était partit … et n'aurait jamais du revenir !

D'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais eu la moindre envie ! Il était partit de son propre gré pour accomplir son rêve, son seul but dans la vie ! S'avait été son choix ! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde avait essayé de le ramener ? Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait tuer itachi ! Il voulait devenir fort ! Il aurait aimé que les autres le comprennent ! Il aurait aimé qu'ils le soutiennent ! Mais la seule chose qu'ils avaient été capables de le ramener au village ! Que voulait t'ils ? Ils voulaient que lui sasuke uchiwa reprenne une vie normale ? Qu'il oublie sa seule motivation dans sa vie ? Mais il n'était pas d'accord ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il se rallongea, il avait trop mal à son dos. Sakura avait apparemment fait beaucoup de progrès en son absence, et naruto aussi.

Il eut un petit sourire.

Il avait quand même réussit ! Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il le ramènerait au village, mais il n'avait pas écouté ! Il ne croyait pas qu'il en était capable ! Eh ben il avait tort !

_sacré naruto vas ! C'est bien le plus déterminé de tout les ninjas_

Sur ses pensé quelque peu joyeuse il se rendormit, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé chez orochimaru à s'entraîné et a apprendre à devenir fort l'avait considérablement affaiblit !

Il se réveillas quelque jour plus tard, et sa première chose qu'il vu ne fut pas les murs blanc cette fois, mais une boulle de chewing-gum. Il réalisa quelque seconde plus tard que les boule de chewing-gum de parle pas et ne vous prennes pas dans leur bras. C'était donc sakura, une sakura qui avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait envoyé contre une montagne et lui avait légèrement cassé le dos, vu qu'elle le serrait si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait étouffé.

- sakura, je crois que tu vas le tuer. Dit une voie joyeuse et très fière. Alors tu voie je t'avais bien dit que je te ramènerait !

- j'ai … constaté ça. Dit un sasuke reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- Oh ! sasuke ! j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu sois mort !

- Après m'avoir envoyé contre la montagne ? dit sasuke avec le ton arrogant qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'il était parti de konoha.

- … je … excuse moi sasuke. Dit elle d'un ton désolé, mais il le fallait ! le ton désolé complètement partit à la poubelle, il le fallais sinon tu n'aurait jamais voulut rentré ! tu ne serrais jamais revenu, tu …

- tu ne t'es jamais dit que je n'avait pas envie de revenir sakura, ou toi encore naruto [ton de plus en plus énervé je ne voulais pas revenir ! j'étais parti de mon plein gré et j'avais fait ce choix ! de quel droit vous me l'enlevé ? de quel droit vous décidé de ma vie ?! toi naruto tu as fait le rêve de devenir okage, alors pourquoi tu ne respecte pas le rêve des autres ? pourquoi tu ne laisses pas les autres accomplir leur seule motivation dans la vie [là il crie … JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ???

- je …. Ce ne fut pas naruto qui répondit, mais ce fut sakura. C'était vrais, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce que son coéquipier voulait, elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle, mais elle aurait du comprendre que c'était totalement égoïste de sa part. je suis désolé sasuke, je ne croyait pas que … enfin je … excuse moi je t'en prit !

Voyant sakura en pleur, sasuke comprit tout de suite pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, ils tenaient à lui et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il meure. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plutôt. En fait, si il s'en était rendu compte le jour de son départ, quand elle s'était mise à pleurer pour le retenir. Mais il n'avait rien fait, car il était obsédé par itachi, et il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y repenser plus tard. Mais maintenant il compris pourquoi.

- sakura … j'ai compris pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Je suis désolé de l'avoir comprit si tard, mais je n'arrivait pas à oublié itachi tu comprend ? c'est devenu une obsession ! si je veux retrouver une vie normale, je dois le battre ! je dois lui faire payé ! tu comprends ?

- mais, n'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyens ? demanda t'elle.

- Si il y en a un.

- Lequel ?

- Tué naruto.

- De quoi ??? demanda naruto qui s'embla enfin décidé de rentré dans la conversation.

- Pour obtenir un sharigan spécial, celui de frère, je dois tué mon ami le plus proche. C'est la seule condition.

- Tué … ton ami le plus proche … répéta naruto sous le choc

- Oui, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit le jour de notre combat, tu es devenu mon meilleur ami !

Naruto se remémora la scène dans sa tête. (Il eu un flash back quoi … --')

Il revit sasuke, debout sur la statue alors que lui était sur l'eau. Il lui cria : « tu est même devenu mon meilleur ami ! »

Revenant au présent, il regarda sasuke assis, la tête baissée.

_il doit sûrement pensé à une manière de tué itachi …_

- sasuke, tu était près à donné ton corps à orochimaru pour qu'il le tu pour toi, alors est ce que tu accepterais mon aide ? je suis devenu plus puissant maintenant !à nous deux nous le battrons je t'en fais la promesse !

- je … merci naruto ! dit un sasuke souriant et reconnaissant

- moi aussi je vous aiderais ! déclara sakura, et puis nous somme une équipe maintenant !

- nous le battrons ! dit ils d'une voie commune.

Et sasuke s'écroula retenu au dernier moment par naruto qui le rallongea avant de dire à sakura qu'il devait être crevé et qu'il fallait mieux le laissé dormir en paix, et que de toute façon ils devaient allé raconté leur nouveau projet à leur sensei et à tsunadé.

Sasuke se réveillât et découvrit pour la deuxième fois qu'il n'étaient pas seul. Autour de lui était présent tsunade, kakashi sensei et shikamaru.

- bonjour. Déclara un sasuke à peine réveiller à toutes les personnes qui l'entourait.

- Bonjour, répondit l'okage. Bon sasuke je ne vais pas prendre pas quatre chemins, je suis ici pour savoir si tu es de notre côté ou de celui d'orochimaru et si tu est digne de resté dans le village, vu que tu est partit sans aucune autorisation pour retrouvé un ennemis du village ! naruto et sakura sont venu me faire part de vos intentions, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as plus besoin d'orochimaru non [sasuke acciessa bien ! alors voilà est ce que tu es de retour et est ce que tu es redevenus un ninja de konoha ?

- Oui !

- Bien, alors tu va avoir besoin de ça non ? elle lui tendit un bandeau frontal avec dessus la plaque gravé du signe de konoha. Sasuke l'attrapa et la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Bien, mais ne crois pas que cela va être aussi facile maintenant ! kakashi je te laisse lui expliqué la suite ! moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

- Bien ! répondit un ninja très peu satisfait d'être tiré ainsi de son nouveau tome du paradis du batifolage (en vente dans tous vos magasin de la fnac, contacté nous pas email au : alors voilà, le conseil à décidé de te faire surveillé, jour et nuit pas un ninja confirmé pour voir si tu était effectivement revenu par mis nous.

- C'est shikamaru le ninja confirmé ?

- Eh !

- Désolé mon pote.

- En fait il n'y avait personne d'autre (et ça m'arrange pas mal )

- Bien.

- Bon ben je suis désolé mais iruka sensei m'attend !

- De quoi ? dit un sasuke choqué qui n'eu pas de réponse de la part de son professeur vu que celui-ci partit rejoindre son amant

- Tu ne savais pas ?

- Comment aurais tu voulut que je sache que mon sensei avait des aventure avec iruka ? tu croyais peut être que le vendredi soir orochimaru et kabuto se racontait les nouveaux potin de konoha ?

- Ah … oui désolé ! ben ouais ils sont en couple depuis près d'un an environ maintenant.

- Désolé qu'on doivent de refilé cette mission stupide.

- Ce n'est pas grave … j'ai l'habitude des missions ennuyeuse maintenant … mais, je me trompe peut être ou tu cherche à changé de sujet ? tu es gêné ? ou alors tu es homophobe.

- Alors de un je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'intéressé, de deux je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerais, et bien au contraire.

- Quoi ? tu veux dire que … tu es …

- Shikamaru j'ai passé trois ans de ma vie en compagnie d'homme, tu croyais quoi encore ?

- Eh ben … c'est vrais que présenté comme ça, ça parai stupide non ?

- Oui … un peu … j'espère que toi cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Je crois que moi-même je suis bi. Mais ce n'est une chose à la quelle on devrais être entrain de discuté, surtout que tu est vraiment épuisé, alors tu ferrais bien de te rendormir.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je doit te surveillé jour et nuit, 24 h / 24, 7 j / 7 à partir de maintenant alors je n'ais pas le choix je dois te regardé dormir bien gentiment et arrêté de rêvassé.

- Je vois … désolé mec …

- T'inquiet pas et dort !

Sasuke ne se fit pas prié et une fois la tête sur l'oreiller de l'hôpital il s'endormit !

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la journée et la nuit [à être enfermé dans l'hôpital il avait perdu toute notion du temps ! et à chaque fois shikamaru était la à le regardé.

Trois jours et trois nuits passèrent pendant que sasuke dormait.

Le quatrième matin quand il réveilla, tout le monde au village était au courant du fais que sasuke soit revenu, et tout les ninja en était ravis, surtout ces amis et les filles. Mais il n'en fut pas de même pour toute la population du village de konoha, le reste de la population était divisé en trois groupes :

Le premier était heureux de voir revenir le descendant des uchiwa pour des raisons diverse qui passait de « je l'aime bien ce petit » à « on a bien besoin de sa force pour protéger le village ! »,

Le deuxième en était indifférent, et

Le troisième n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais ce n'était même pas de dixième du village, et sasuke avait déjà appris à supporter les mauvaises langues étant gamins donc cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

Bon alors, ce quatrième matin, sasuke reçut des visites de la part de tous ses amis, qui déclarait tous qu'il était content de le voir.

Et compte tenu du fait que sasuke se sentait mieux il put retourné chez lui. [Il fut soulagé de voir que sa maison tenait toujours debout et que appart le fait que le ménage et le dépoussiérage devenaient indispensables, la maison était en bon état

Arrivé chez lui et accompagné de ses amis, ils firent un ménages général de sa maison, permettant à tous de la découvrir, de découvrir son emplacement et de passé du temps avec sasuke pour pourvoir le surmené de questions.

Le soir arriva vite et tous les chunins à l'exception de shikamaru et naruto qui lui est encore gennin repartirent chez eux.

Sasuke avait beau être très fatigué, il avait surtout très faim, c'est alors qu'une question lui vient :

- comment est ce que tu as fait pour manger à l'hôpital ?

- on m'apportait des repas, répondit shikamaru.

- Ah … et c'était bon ?

- Infecte.

- Alors tu veux manger quoi ?

- Te tracasse pas, on m'a dit que temps que tu ne serra pas remit à 100 de ta forme c'est moi qui cuisinerais.

- Bien …

- Alors assit toi dans le salon j'amène le repas.

Sans plus discuté sasuke s'assis, et attendit. 10 minutes plus tard shikamaru revient avec le repas du soir qui était délicieux.

A la fin du copieux repas de shikamaru sasuke pris ses dernières force pour aidé shikamaru à rangé la table.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers sa chambre, pris un pyjama et dit :

- tu ne va pas quand même me regardé me changé ???

- on m'a dit de te surveiller à chaque seconde !

- mais je vais me changer ! je ne me retrouverais jamais nu devant un autre homme !

- et si un jour tu veux faire l'amour ?

- mais c'est tout à fait différent, là on a pas envie de le faire ! alors c'est très gênant !

- je suis désolé mec, mais on n'a pas le choix …

- je te promets de ne pas m'enfuir ! de toute façon ou veut tu que j'aille dans cet état hein ?

- ce n'est pas con …

- alors retourne toi s'il te plait !

- hmmm … (tiens, des arrières pensés là ? )

Shikamaru se retourna, et sasuke je changeas à la vitesse d'un éclair.

- tu… tu ne vas pas dormir ? demanda sasuke

- non tsunade m'a donné des pilules qui remplace le sommeil.

- Ah ok … et tu n'a pas d'affaire à rangé ? des vêtements propres par exemple ?

- Si, mais ils sont dans mon sac, alors ils peuvent y resté.

- Ok … bien, ben … bonne nuit quand même.

- Merci toi aussi …

Sur ces quelque paroles, sasuke s'endormit. Pour se réveiller en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, après un cauchemar qui le traumatisait depuis son enfance, un cauchemar de la mort de ses parents.

Quand il repris un peu plus ses esprit, shikamaru était assis sur le lit à côté de lui et le tenait par les épaules pour essayé de le réconforté. Sasuke avait les larmes aux yeux mais n'avait pas le droit de ce montré faible devant shikamaru.

Mais des images de la mort de ses parents lui revint il fonda en larme.

- Sasuke, est ce que ça va ?

- Je … je les revoient mourir sans cesse, sans interruption, devant mes yeux.

A ses mots shikamaru se rappela sa première mission, ou il avait eu peur qu'ils soient tous morts. Et imagina se que devait ressentir sasuke, alors il ne pu s'empêché de prendre sasuke dans ses bras.

Celui-ci après quelque minutes, pendant les quelles il se remettait de son cauchemar il dit :

- On t'a aussi demandé de me réconforter ?

- Non. ça, ça vient de moi.

- Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on est pitié de moi !

- Je n'est pas pitié, mais je pense avoir ressentit ce que tu ressent, et moi j'aurait aimé que quelqu'un me réconforte.

- Je …

- Tu n'as rien à dire.

- Si, ce que tu viens de me dire, et ton geste viens du fond de ton cœur. Alors merci.

- De rien c'est normal entre potes !

- Merci.

Sasuke resta dans les bras de shikamaru encore quelques minutes, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de s'écarter vivement de son camarade, le rose aux joues.

Puis ils se mirent à rirent en pensant au fait qu'ils avaient l'air forcement très bête !

Mais la fatigue emporta sasuke dans les bras de morphe. Shikamaru l'allongea donc, et se relava pour aller de nouveau s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait amenée pour surveillé sasuke.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il repensa à la façon dont il avait agit avec sasuke, au moment ou il avait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait directement bondit sur le lit et il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa mission et il n'avait pas non plus ressentit la peur qu'il avait éprouvé pour chouji le lendemain de la mission, c'était plus intense, comme … comme un amant !

Et ce qu'il avait dit plus loin le lui confirmait : « c'est normal entre potes ! », il avait mentit et il le savait ! Il aurait voulut dire « c'est normal entre amant ! » mais si il avait dit ça, il aurait choqué sasuke et il l'aurait brusqué. Mais maintenant il avait envie qu'il le sache, il avait envie qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait ! Mais il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire, lui il ne l'aimait pas … et il ne savait pas comment il réagirais.

_à la la ! Je verrais bien si l'occasion se présente._

Sasuke se réveilla vers 10h le matin, shikamaru l'observait toujours mais apparemment il avait du ce douché et se changé.

- tu ferrais bien de te dépêché, sakura à appelé elle passe dans une demi heure.

- Oh non ! quelle plait celle-ci !

- Quoi ? tu ne l'aimes pas ? c'est vrai que parfois Ino peut être pénible mais j'arrive à l'apprécier quand même !

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est vrai qu'elle peut être très gentille, mais elle se colle à moi tout le temps, cherche à flirter avec moi à chaque seconde, chaque minute !

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, ça doit être pénible d'être l'idole des filles.

- Surtout quand on a des vu sur des mecs !

- Ah … oui ça n'arrange pas. Mais, tu as des vu sur quelqu'un du village ?

A ses mots le cœur de shikamaru avait loupé un battement. Alors il n'avait aucune chance, si sasuke aimait déjà quelqu'un.

- oui … répondit simplement sasuke

- je le connais ? je peux savoir son nom ?

-désolé mais c'est personnel ça.

- Ah oui … désolé.

- Bon retourne toi, je vais m'habiller.

Une fois lavé et habillé sasuke eu juste le temps de déjeuné, avant que sakura arrive en compagnie d'ino.

- salut shikamaru ! salut sasuke ! déclara joyeusement Ino

- vu que vous allez être seul toute la journée on a décidé de venir vous dire bonjours avant d'allé en mission ! dit sakura

- vous ne devriez pas déjà y être ? demanda shikamaru faussement intéressé

- non, les junnins on eu du travail avec le retour de sasuke et on commence dans dix minutes

- vous devriez vous dépêcher alors. Dit sasuke, vous êtes loin de tout ici, en 10 minutes vous ne risqué pas d'y être !

- c'est gentil de t'inquiété pour nous sasuke- Kun ! dit sakura [sakura intérieur : il s'inquiète là ? ou il veut nous viré ? bon ben on va y allé ! à ce soir peut être !

- mouais … répondit pour seule réponse sasuke

Les deux amies prirent le chemin pour le nord du village.

Une fois les deux filles loin, sasuke referma la porte et rangea ce qui traînait par terre. Une fois finit il récupéra ses armes, et aux moment ou il allait mettre son bandeau shikamaru l'arrêta :

- tu n'es pas encore remis de te efforts, je ne dois pas te laissé t'entraîné !

- alors je dois faire quoi ?

- on m'a donné des papiers à te faire remplir, ils sont dans le bureau.

- Bien.

Effectivement une pille de papier était entreposé dans le bureau.

Trois heures après seulement, sasuke s'arrêta pour aller mangé, et s'y remit ensuite.

Il eu bientôt finit vers 17 h, mais il s'aperçut alors que shikamaru ne faisais pas que le surveiller, mais il l'observait. Chacun de ses mouvements avec une concentration impressionnante.

Sasuke se demanda alors pourquoi faisait t'il ça ? Aurait il des vus sur lui ? Après tout il l'avait pris dans ses bras et il n'avait pas eu l'air gêné … il décida de s'en assuré par un test qui lui avait permit de pouvoir sauté plusieurs fois kabuto.

Il posa sa main droite sur sa cuisse en faisant style de réfléchir. Puis il commença à la faire bougé très sensuellement tout le long de sa cuisse, remontant à chaque fois plus haut et au moment où elle devrait frôler sa virilité, il la faisait redescendre.

Grâce au sharingan, il pouvait suivre le mouvement des yeux de shikamaru et celui-ci suivait parfaitement le mouvement de sa main.

Ah un moment shikamaru n'en puis plus, c'était trop tentant. Il se leva et avec une rapidité impressionnante il leva sasuke, l'appuya contre le mur voisin et s'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa main droite sur sa hanche et sa gauche sur la main de sasuke qu'il avait positionné dur le bat ventre de son camarade.

Son baisé ne dura pas longtemps, le temps que shikamaru comprenne qu'il était entrain d'embrassé son camarade.

Il recula vivement, les joues en feux.

- je … je suis désolé, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas … mais … je me suis rendu compte … que …

- tu t'es rendu compte de quoi ?

- hier soir … je … enfin …

- expliques toi ! sasuke le trouvait de plus en plus agaçant

- je crois, que je t'aime. Je suis même sur. Sasuke je t'aime !

- tu …

Sasuke fut abasourdie par les paroles de celui qui devait le surveiller.

Oui, il était gay, et oui il avait souvent réalisé ses désir sexuel avec kabuto, voir orochimaru… mais il n'avait jamais eu d'amour ! Seulement de la baise !

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour, à part pour ses parents avant, mais c'était tout à fait différent de l'amour qui unit un couple !

Il avait ressentit quelque rare fois le sentiment d'amitié, mais jamais celui de l'amour.

- je suis désolé, shikamaru je ne t'aime pas

- tu sais … tu n'en à pas besoin

- de quoi ?

- je t'aime sasuke, je t'aime plus que tout ! je t'aime assez pour deux.

Et avant que sasuke pu réfléchir à ce que shikamaru voulait dire par la, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol par un puissance sur humaine.

Pendant qu'il rêvassait, shikamaru avait utilisé le fameux jutsu permettant de multiplier sa force !

Il était maintenant s'assis à califourchon sur lui, lui tenant fermement les mains contre le sol en utilisant sa main droite et se servais de la gauche pour ouvrir la veste de sasuke.

- attend, tu fais quoi là ???

Shikamaru arrêta sasuke en l'embrassant sauvagement, fou de désir.

Une fois le baiser finit il le bâillonna avec son bandeau frontale, et lui déboutonna son pantalon. Tout en maintenant les mains de son amant au sol il se déshabilla et il commença a lui mordillé ses deux mamelons marrons, provoquant des vague de désir chez sasuke. Il descendit le long de son corps en le parsemant de petit suçon ici et là. Il s'arrêta finalement à sa virilité et procura un sursaut de plaisir quand il le prit en bouche pour quelque va et vient. A chaque fois que shikamaru prenait entièrement le membre de sasuke dans sa bouche, celui-ci oubliait totalement le fait qu'il n'était pas d'accord au début et se laissait faire.

Tant bien qu'il eu du mal à ne pas en demandé plus.

Mais shikamaru devina ce qu'il avait en tête, et remonta son visage au dessus du sien, et enleva son bâillon pour l'embrasser. Mais cette fois pour un baiser passionné au quel sasuke répondu.

Shikamaru libéra les mains de sasuke. Celui-ci les mis autour de la tête de shikamaru pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Une fois le baiser rompus, shikamaru enfonça directement deux doigts à l'intérieur de sasuke, qui eu quand même un sursaut de surprise mélangé à la douleur et au plaisir. Shikamaru commença un petit va et vient et sasuke ne retenait plus ses gémissement maintenant le bâillon enlever.

Shikamaru retira ses doigts pour incéré son membre à la place, et commença un nouveaux va et vient. Maintenant sasuke n'émettait plus de gémissement mais des cris, des cris gorgé de plaisir. Les va et vient de shikamaru devinrent de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus intense et sasuke ne pus plus se retenir et éjacula salissant le tapis. Il fit rapidement suivit de shikamaru. Celui-ci, ce retira de sasuke et s'écarta de lui.

Quelque minute plus tard, il réalisa qu'il venait de faire l'amour quelqu'un contre sa volonté, qu'il avait fait l'amour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa capacité physique habituelle, et qui était sous sa responsabilité et en plus il était en mission !

Sasuke le remarqua vite, mais ne sus pas quoi dire. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait donc pas le lui dire, cela serrait un mensonge. Mais on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus participé à l'action de shikamaru, et qu'en plus il avait apprécié ! C'est vrais, il fallait l'admettre shikamaru baisait beaucoup mieux que le vieux serpent ou que le médecin myope !

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa pour un baiser passionné, dépourvu de tout amour mais d'une intensité incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait fait ou reçut avant.

Il s'écarta une fois ce baiser finit.

- shikamaru, je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne t'aime pas. J'ai des sentiments envers naruto. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré ce que l'on vient de faire ! ce n'était pas une erreur, je n'ai vraiment aucun regret et si toi tu n'en as pas non plus, je serrais même d'accord pour que l'on le refasse.

- Sasuke … j'ai adoré aussi, mais pour faire quelque chose comme ça, il faut que les deux personnes éprouvent des sentiments pour l'autre.

- J'éprouve de l'amitié pour toi.

- Mais tu aimes naruto ! pour toi je ne serrais qu'un jouet …

- Arrête ! oui j'aime naruto. Mais lui il aime sakura ! j'ai dit que j'aimais naruto et que je ne t'aimais pas. Mais je pourrais facilement apprendre à t'aimer.

- Tu …. Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Je suis capable de t'aimer autant voir même bien plus que naruto.

- Serrais tu près à me le juré.

- Oui je te le jure !

Sasuke s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son amant, le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa mais cette fois si il y avait de l'amour. Tellement d'amour que sasuke ne pu pas résisté à la tentation, pris shikamaru dans ses bras et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

Il passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre a inversé les rôles de seme et uke.

Finalement il devinrent trop fatigué pour continuer et s'endormirent tout les deux dans les bras de leur partenaire.

Sasuke se réveilla seul dans le lit. Shikamaru assis sur sa chaise avait recommencé sa mission.

Sasuke voulut se lever mais il sentit une douleur incomparable dans son dos.

- tiens, tiens. Eh ben, sas« uke » à mal au dos ?

- ne te moque pas de moi ! je doute fort que tu n'es pas aussi eu mal au dos en te levant !

- oui ! c'est vrai ! allé vient, si on allait se lavé ?

- c'est une très bonne idée je trouve ! mais il va falloir que tu m'aide à me levé !

Shikamaru attrapa la main se sasuke et l'aida à se relevé.

Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, sasuke s'écroula au sol.

Shikamaru, le pris donc dans ses bras et sasuke s'accrocha à son coup pour un nouveau baisé remplit de passion et d'amour.

Une fois le baiser rompu ils prirent la direction pour la salle de bain chacun pensant à la même chose :

_si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime !_

**THE END !!!**

Sasuke : il m'a appelé comment l'autre ?

Shikamaru : sas« uke » pourquoi ?

Sasuke : je vais l'étriper !

Hasegawa : mais calmé vous voyons !

Sasuke : c'est ta faute tout ça !

Hasegawa se blottissant dans les bras de gaara : lui là bas il m'embète !!!

Sasuke : euh …. Mwa ??? Mais non !!!

Hasegawa : bon ben voilà finish


End file.
